Conventionally, weighing modules comprising pull-type sensors available on the market are mainly threadedly fixed. They are inconvenient to assemble and disassemble. In addition, those weighing modules have low test accuracy because tests are conducted through only the pulling force. When the sensors and the weighing modules undergo an overload pulling force, they would break and bring damages to equipment or cause harm to personnel.